


Shotgun

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Winx Triad [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom, Winx Club
Genre: Exploring Sexuality, F/M, Joint, M/M, Multi, References to Drugs, Season 1 Episode 3, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Take from the scene where Beatrix and Riven are smoking joints with Dane. From the perspective of Beatrix. Having the hots for seeing Riven and Dane be close.
Relationships: Beatrix/Revin/Dane
Series: Winx Triad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134704
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Shotgun

Beatrix is making her way back to Riven and Dane but she pauses behind the corner. There is something undeniably hot about watching the two boys with their shirts off pretend like there is absolutely no tension between them. Beatrix is there for the ride. While it had not been her intention at first, she can’t help but also enjoy the company of sweet and innocent Dane. There are days when she has to curb Riven’s mocking of Dane but there was no denying his subconscious reasoning – he had a thing for Dane. But she certainly isn’t going to be the one to tell him. When she came to Alfea she had had only one mission. How was she to know that she would actually enjoy the company of some of the students?

Riven is clapping Dane on the back with a joint in his mouth and Dane was visibly squirming. If it had been anyone but Riven, they would have thought of some undertones but no one would think Riven was also into guys or at least into Dane, not with his track record of ladies. Riven’s hand glides lower down Dane’s back while he’s making some joke. Beatrix wonders if she should intervene or let it play out. She wonders if she should feel jealous. Maybe if it was Riven and someone else she might for a moment, but she isn’t overly possessive. After all, she had bigger plans. But this is Dane and she couldn’t help but like the bizarre dynamic between them, even if it at times kept her distracted from her mission.

Beatrix saunters back in as if she hadn’t been hiding for the past five minutes. Dane’s face is one of both relief and disappointment – he was surely enjoying what had been between him and Riven but maybe it had been too much too soon.

“Bea! We missed you!”

“Sure, Riv, sure.”

“You know I like my hot history nerd.”

“Another joint boys?” Beatrix asks and takes one out.

“Oh come on, don’t be lame.” Riven says when he notices Dane’s unsure face.

The previous scene gives Beatrix an idea.

“Shotgun?” She asks looking at Riven.

He smiles in acknowledgment.

“What’s that?” Dane asks.

“So innocent.” Riven says.

Riven takes the joint into his mouth and huddles Beatrix and Dane close to him. He blows it out into Bea’s mouth, their lips practically touching.

Beatrix is fairly certain she heard Dane shiver.

“Now to him.” She points to Dane.

Riven pulls in and blows it into Dane’s mouth. Their lips are perhaps even closer than hers previously had been. Dane is barely moving as if he were in some kind of trance.

Riven brings in more smoke and pulls both Beatrix and Dane in. He dispels the smoke into both their mouths so much so that all three of their lips actually touch. They stay in that position for a while – maybe it’s the weed, maybe it’s the sensual nature, whatever it is she likes it. For a moment she can forget the difficult tasks ahead of her, for a moment she can be a normal fairy enjoying the trivial things in life.

Maybe, if she’s lucky, there’ll be more such moments. She likes the soft spot Riven seems to have for Dane. She likes the way Dane lets himself enjoy what he might crave. She likes the way this three-way kiss made her feel.


End file.
